User talk:Inuyasha-titan
|} : Instructions for uploading logo to a wiki See How to upload a Logo to your wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Jul 2011 8:26 AM Pacific Helping out There is no special procedure for helping out. Just go to Open requests and start responding to requests. If the requester likes what you did and uses your work, change the template to . You can also use , if you want them to give a link to their wiki. Before you start contributing, you should probably fix up your signature so it has links to your user page (which you should fill out), your talk page, and . If you need help with any of that, leave a message with what you're having problems with on my talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Jul 2011 9:16 PM Pacific Adminship Please contact Lcawte and Swannie if they don't mind you becoming an admin. If they are okay with it or don't respond in like 3 days, I'll make you an admin. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10 Aug 2011 7:21 AM Pacific Just a friendly message Hi! I noticed you copied my signature. This is fine but will you please give me credit for it on your sig page? This is the only thing I require of you if you want to use my sig. Thank You! -- 04:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but just one more thing. Wow, the logo looks really nice. I just wonder wheter the t-rex eating the dinosaur could appear.Ashwin S. 10:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Dude! How do you get that walking animation on your signature? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool That is neat! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) New ideas for this wiki and a question First, the question: What does it require to be an effective user in this wiki? Now ideas: #Make a forum call "Feedback" so users can tell what they think of you guys work #Make another forum call "Combo" so the wiki gets the Wordmark, theme, and favicons, so they don't have to stop at every station to get one. Tell me what you think! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) How? I am sorry, but how do you do it for one day? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I feel embarrassed to say this... but I have never given anyone an admin rank before...how to do it? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 06:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Favicon help Okay, I uploaded a favicon, but what should be the destination file name? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, again! Can you guys be an offical friend of Battlefront wiki? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Queennicolee becoming an admin Do you have any objections to Queennicolee becoming an admin? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Mar 2014 8:00 PM Pacific :Ping. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Apr 2014 3:24 PM Pacific Welcome Back! Hai there, nice to have you back, and sorry for the late welcoming too. If you haven't notice, Fandylic already retired from here, just go and check his profile out to know the reason. So, there's been some creators come and go here, but its always nice to have someone with purple nametag around :) Nice job on the logos btw. Miyanlove ♥ Talk ♥ 15:37, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Wordmark Request I was hoping that you could please take a look at my new request please, since you are one of the only active creators on this wiki. Any help that you can provide would be extremely appreciated. Wolfthorn (Contact · Works) 18:12, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much for the Wordmark man, I really love it. It is pretty much perfect the way it is, but I was wondering if you could make the "Fanon Wiki" part a touch bigger. If you could, that would be absolutely awesome. Thanks so much again. Wolfthorn (Contact · Works) 18:13, July 20, 2015 (UTC) That's alright; thanks for all that you have done. :) I already slapped it up on my site and I must say that it still looks quite good. Wolfthorn (Contact · Works) 17:56, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello, could you make me a Tokyo Ghoul Fanon logo?? ;D Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend Wiki Logo Hello Inuyasha-titan, I was hoping if you could help me create this logo.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 00:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Anime Boys Wiki Logo Can you help Me create a logo for Anime Boys Wiki MiraZoldyck568 01:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC)